Metal products may be formed in a variety of ways; however numerous forming methods first require an ingot, billet, or other cast part that can serve as the raw material from which a metal end product can be manufactured, such as through rolling or machining, for example. One method of manufacturing an ingot or billet is through a semi-continuous casting process known as direct chill casting, whereby a vertically oriented mold cavity is situated above a platform that translates vertically down a casting pit. A starting block may be situated on the platform and form a bottom of the mold cavity, at least initially, to begin the casting process. Molten metal is poured into the mold cavity whereupon the molten metal cools, typically using a cooling fluid. The platform with the starting block thereon may descend into the casting pit at a predefined speed to allow the metal exiting the mold cavity and descending with the starting block to solidify. The platform continues to be lowered as more molten metal enters the mold cavity, and solid metal exits the mold cavity. This continuous casting process allows metal ingots and billets to be formed according to the profile of the mold cavity and having a length limited only by the casting pit depth and the hydraulically actuated platform moving therein.